Repaying All the Favors
by KeikoDa'Kitteh
Summary: When the Pengin leader comes down with a serious infection, the zoosters must band together and repay the favors he's done for them by aiding him through his illness. Reveiw on who you want to see as Skipper's nurse; A new character will be chosen every chapter. An OC that is sent in will be chosen randomly. Lets pray that Skipper gets better before things go horribly wrong...


_**.:: Repaying All the Favors ::.**_

_**Chapter 1: Introduction and Infection**_

The warm sun sent gentle waves of warmth onto the Penguin habitat, streaming into the most obvious entrance belonging to the zoo's protectors. The bright rays gave the concrete interior an almost 'homey' feeling, and yet, not quite. The vigilantes living inside happily toyed with some of their favored possessions, Kowalski played around with his test tubes and colorful beakers, Rico fiddled with the weapons that had once been engulfed by his inner organs, and Private with the Tv remote. Skipper, on the other hand, was quietly rolling around in his bunk. He had simply shooed away the others, explaining that he needed the crucial amount of sleep in order to perform their everyday tasks.

The mission a couple of days ago was as tiresome as it was deadly. They foiled Hans the Puffin's scheme, whom involved a guantlet, a coffee machine, and a tub of pickled Herring. Three of the aquatic birds escaped unscathed, but Skipper wasn't as lucky. He managed to get a pretty deep wound on the back of his left flipper, whom burned everytime the leader managed to accidentily touch it. Hell, it even hurt when he looked at it. He's surprised that he could keep it hidden from his teammates for such a long time without any suspicions...

The lead commando softly groaned, kicked away the dark forest green blanket, and smothered his feathered face with a rock hard pillow. His head was throbbing and he felt as if the sudden heat waves he was experiancing were suffocating him. He'd rather not complain about his aches and pains, though. He wanted- no _needed_ to keep his tough exterior intact for the sake of his team. Soft leader equals an even softer army.

Private, as the youngest and most compassionate of the group, had caught his commanding officer's distress and had been watching the whole time, worry lacing and entwining itself into his delicate little heart. The youth shut off the Television and clung to the remote, his non existant brows furrowing, a mixture of worry and fear.

"Is all well? Skippah?" The boy's tounge tingled as the accent lightened his voice's tone. Private set down the rectangular device and waddled towards his leader, concern threaded into his facial expression."Can't you sleep?"

Skipper slightly lifted the pillow off his face, peaking through a tiny hole he'd made, wearing an annoyed expression. He then threw the fluffy white pillow in a random direction out of frustration. "I'll take that as a no then, sir," Private chuckled awkwardly, placing both flippers behind his back. The pillow, instead of hitting the concrete flooring, hit Kowalski's wide array of brightly hued test tubes (which had been set on the Hq's main table because of a recent scientific disaster). The neon liquids toppled over and mixed into a bright orange, stressing the strategist out.

Kowalski began hyperventilating and pulled up his clipboard, sheilding his face from the predicted explosion, the make-shift sheild shaking along with his flippers. Instead, the liquid simply sizzeled, leaving a bubbly mess on the counter. "Skipper! You could have caused a mad catastrophe, ignite the potentially lethal substance, and-!... What's wrong?"

The commando shifted his glassy saphire blue eyes towards the scientist, crossing both sleek flippers over his chest and huffed in an agitated manor. A light bulb popped into his head as his quick tongue produced a swift answer, mocking his second in command,"Nothing's wrong, Kowalski. And it's your fault you didn't carry the 2." Kowalski shrugged off the comment and narrowed his eyes, his gaze setting upon a quivering Skipper, whom kept inhaling gusts of air.

" 'Ick!" Rico smirked, watching as Skipper sneezed into the crook of his flipper, trying to silence the awkward sneeze by covering up his brightly colored beak."'Ippa s'ck!" To prove that he was fine, he suggested that they go up top to train. The problemo with that, though, was that Skipper could barely climb up the ladder due to exhaustion.

The leader fell onto his tail feathers, his face stricken with a very ill looking expression, a bead of sweat forming over his eye ridge. He was obviously burning with a fever, his cheeks heating up as well, causing for him to look flustered. And, well, in a way he was. They all needed to be in tip top shape and he didn't want a small cold to get in the way of precious training and missions.

Private helped his guardian up and led him towards his bunk, much to Skipper's dismay, and laid him down, tuing out the continous muttering about how he was fine enough to do the simplest of tasks of the day with a flipper tied behind his back. The youth surpressed a series of chortles when he began telling him of the time he took down a polar bear while enduring the pink eye apedemic back in Antartica. "Skippah, you should take a few days off. Besides, they can count as your vacation days, if you'd like, of course."

"We can take shifts. We'll monitor your health for a few days and hope that you get better soon."

"What if we have a mission? Options, Kowalski!"

"We can get you a sitter," Private chuckled, receiving a glare from the ill Penguin. Private quickly apoligized and backed away, leaving the talking to Kowalski. The strategist cleared his throat and continued on,"What Private meant to say was that we can just get another zoo member to watch over you for the time being." The stubborn leader groaned and flipped over, facing the bunk's wall. Like a child, He pulled the blanket over his form and hid underneath it, angry.

_***Rules:**_

_**-You can choose whoever you want to watch over Skipper as long as it isn't a Villian**_

_**-You may enter your OC but I must have a proper description (Appearance, Personality, ect.)**_

_**-NO MARY SUES ALLOWED **_

_**-These will be One-Shots**_

_**Now that the Rules are set, let the games begin and lets pray that Skipper gets better before the crazy OCs are sent in!**_


End file.
